1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a wireless device, an electronic apparatus having an interface to communicate with an internal wireless device, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic device, for example, a computer apparatus, a mobile device, etc., includes a housing, one or more components installed in the housing and connected to each other through a conductive material, and one or more interfaces to receive a user input and to communicate with an external apparatus. Here, the components may include a semiconductor device, a processor, a memory device, etc., to perform one or more functions of the electronic apparatus. However, the components are mounted at a fixed position of the housing and connected through the conductive material, for example, a conductive line or cable. Therefore, it is inconvenient to install the components at fixed positions within an internal space of the electronic device.